cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Nations Wiki:Village Pump/Archives/3
streamlined adding of new nations I created a page (using the "preload" parameter of the inputbox) which should make it much easier to create new nation pages. See it here. Let me know what you think. - Alphacow 22:46, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :Awesome, I love it. I had thought about that earlier but forgot. Well done. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 00:31, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :Great! Now people will be able to make god looking articles easily! Thanks! Aido2002((talk)) 20:01, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :And good looking ones too :-P. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 20:32, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::Glad you folks like it. It actually took a while to make. If you're interested in wikicode, try simply using "preload=nation infobox". You'll see that it won't work. Look at the source of "nation infobox code" to see how I did it. - Alphacow 20:38, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :::I actually did something very similar at SporeWiki.com in the creature database so I understand, are you sure a preload not be more complicated then this? Because this works. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 20:45, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Huh... well, that doesn't work on this wiki. If you try to do what you did, instead of having the simple transclusion, it first renders the template and THEN sticks the result in the edit box. What I was ending up with was all the ugly HTML , , , and everything else in the edit box. Try what you did there here... maybe you'll figure out something I missed. (It is possible, though, that we're just using a different version of wiki than sporewiki.) - Alphacow 20:55, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::::: That is most likely the case, and the input box here is different. Just thought I'd bring it up in case it would be easier. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 20:57, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Concerning the Nordreich Video This is MAJOR news. I feel this deserves its own article and we should work on researching the topic in depth for it. J Andres 03:39, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :That seems fair, it's a touchy subject, so sources will need to be cited of course. Just put it in category:Nordreich. It must stay NPOV of course. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 18:41, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Cyber Nations Early History and History of Cyber Nations These two articles need to be merged into History of Cyber Nations. I'll be working on it soon, but I want to hear what people think about the two articles and there ideas. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 03:57, 5 January 2007 (UTC) GATO-INC War Not being there at the time I can't provide NPOV information, but I can spot when POV information exists, and I believe this article needs to be cleaned up of all of that. Again, I'm looking for ideas and suggestions. All of the "I" and "we" should be removed, and we shouldn't quote a pro GATO member without quoting a pro INC one. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 04:01, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Edits by Palachinov :Moved from Talk:Main Page New user edited multiple nations and nation information without consent. Most was nonsense. :As stated on your talk page, people need not ask consent to edit an article that isn't locked. Although it's common courtesy not to just make up rp for another nation. That being said, the only article that he did that on, was the Politics of Templuria page, which you took care of. All other edits were grammar, spelling, or other similar additions that are encouraged on any article. Only one of his edits was nonsense, unless there was something that I missed (if so, just provide a link). :Also, that being said. I don't approve of your "revenge" edits to his article. He obviously doesn't know exactly how things work here, and damaging his article for fun or in revenge is a bad thing to allow to go on here. So I'd hope that the next time something like this happens (if it does) you just undo their edit and explain it on their talk page, more nicely. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 00:17, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Sorry about that. Template:News css What are we doing with this, it's in the sidebar but not on the main page, Plans Aido? -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 00:25, 6 January 2007 (UTC) It's important, but not important enough for the Main Page. However, if we develop news articles *cough cough* news namespace *cough cough*, then I think we should replace the page he sidebar links to with a homepage for news, giving the most recent articles. That's why I wanted a news namespace. 'Aido2002((talk)) 00:30, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :Figured that was the point, thanks. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 00:54, 6 January 2007 (UTC) News Namespace As I just found out, the "News:" and "News talk:" namespaces are now up and running! I already moved News:A Report on Treason, let's look for others that should be news articles and move them to the namespace. '''Aido2002((talk)) 00:41, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Quick links/Nav section I think that we should add a section with quick links to frequently accessed topics to the main page. Being that we are an encyclopedia, we should have the most-likely-to-be-accessed topics quick at hand. I threw something together here to show what I think could be useful information. Basically, I want the casual user who will come here to find out how to increase happiness or what the algorithm for strength is to have a very easy time finding answers. Let me know what you think. (Note: I will be leaving to go out of townlater today... if you guys discuss and decide this is a good idea, someone stick it on the front page... dont' wait for me to do it.) - Alphacow 15:52, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Mutual Defense Pact web and Image map I recently took an effort to tweak the MDP web that SC had made so that it could fit in a screen easily (at least at a 1200+ resolution). Now it appears there is a mediawiki extension that can allow someone to create an imagemap. I see tremendous possibilities here, even if only for this page. I'm planning on requesting this extension be added to CNWiki in hopes that this page can be made to serve an even more useful purpose. If this ends up happening though, there will need to be a significant effort to keep that page updated, the image and the imagemap. What does everyone think? -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 07:08, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :This is something Wikia will be able to get once we upgrade to a later version of MediaWiki which should happen within the next few months. Angela talk 07:13, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :: Ah, fair enough, if you could let me know about it when it happens, that'd be great, thanks. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 08:40, 17 January 2007 (UTC) CN Peerage This seems pointless due to the existance of articles, and the category:Individuals group... ideas? unlock front page Can we unlock the front page yet? Is that a permanent change? If so, then can we have some sort of vote about reverting back to an editable page? -- Alphacow 19:40, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Well, currently most of the main page is editable via templates which isn't really that difficult. It's locked so very simple, and previously frequent vandalism is stopped, or at least deterred. Is there a need for it to be unlocked? If there are minor errors, feel free to suggest changes and they'll be put in asap. If you have a new design for the page, try it out in your userspace first, then discuss it here, as it stands, we have enough activity and vandalism to warrant locking the main page. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 10:21, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::All right, that sounds good. I'll make my suggestions under a new heading. -- Alphacow 16:49, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I only locked it because all valid edits should go through a template, unless you are rearranging the page, everything on the page has a template. Aido2002((talk)) 21:29, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Front Page layout changes - proposed Please comment on either or both of the above. Admins, feel free to split this up if you think having two items to vote on at once it too difficult. -- Alphacow 16:49, 23 January 2007 (UTC) # Firstly, thanks for incorporating my "nav section" suggestion. Hoever, that should definitely be its own template, not part of the "welcome" one. Making the template is easy; I can do that. I just need an admin to add it. -- Alphacow 16:49, 23 January 2007 (UTC) #:how bout this? still part of the welcome one, but I think it looks nice being within the same box. Other options include having the welcome template have the top tags for the box, and the subject nav have the closing ones, but I think that could be asking for trouble. Or, we could have the box tags on the main page itself, surrounding the templates, which... may be a better option. What do we think? -- this unsigned comment was added by Mason11987 #::I just saw this comment now. I like it, but I think you're focusing on the wrong things. I'm thinking of quick answer things, stuff that newbies will encounter and want answers to, such as government types, info about trades, how to increase environment, stuff like that. For now, though, that'll do just fine. -- Alphacow talk 19:37, 29 January 2007 (UTC) # Secondly, I would like to propose removing the "did you know?" section and replacing its spot on the front page with the "news" section. My rationale is this: most folks who come here don't care about the fact that Bob Kishintuchus's nation has an emu on its flag, but they do care about knowing why the global radiation is at 3.00. Regarding the placement thing, well, the news item is currently on its own row, and aesthetically that's sort of not in line with the two-column layout we were working with. #:Good point, how about having the news in the place of the did you know, and having the did you know below the news? -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 17:30, 24 January 2007 (UTC) #::I like that better, but I still think it's worth getting rid of that section entirely, at least until we have useful facts to put there. -- Alphacow talk 04:31, 25 January 2007 (UTC) #::: Interesting... anyone else have any thoughts? -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 05:13, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :Addressed both of these concerns in the following section with my test, feel free to discuss there as well. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 17:36, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :: I like it. I still want the nav to be separate from the welcome template, but it looks good. I'll work on that tomorrow. -- Alphacow talk 04:29, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Nation Wiki of the Week What do you guys think of a Nation Wiki of the Week type of thing. It would give people a reason to make their nation wiki's a little more interesting for people to read and such. Just my random noob suggestion. =P - Metnik 04:24, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :I do like it, and it could be a perfect pair with the idea above... Here is a layout proposal User:Mason11987/Main Page test. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 17:31, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Template:Alliance_infobox I'm going to try to change most of the sanctioned alliances to using the alliance infobox, if anyone would like to help, feel free to do so. I'm first going to work on alliances without any infobox, then change the current ones that exist as raw code in the article. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 00:34, 25 January 2007 (UTC) css stuff I just noticed that a third-level heading has a line under it. While I could argue against this from a simple readability standpoint, I'll take a different tack; most people are familiar with wikipedia, and this is not how they have it, and it'll confuse people. I think we should try to make our (within-article) css mimic theirs as much as possible, both because (a) they did a really good job, and (b) we don't want to confuse people. Assuming you guys think this is an OK idea, I'd be willing to fix this up myself, but I have no idea what to edit to do it. After we discuss it, if someone lets me know where the css file is (assuming its easily accessed), I'll fix it myself. -- Alphacow talk 22:08, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :Example CN test - WP test : Interesting, I didn't notice that before. I'm going to look around to find out how to change this. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 00:29, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :: Well, good news and bad news. I found where its located: check out the monobook css, right at the top. I have already changed it, so look at the history one revision back. h1, h2, and h3 were all set to have an underline, whereas h4, h5, and h6 weren't. I moved h3 to be with h4, 5, and 6. However, it didn't seem to solve the problem, at least not on my computer, which makes me wonder what else needs to be changed. I kind of thought that was it. Maybe its a cache thing... I reset my cache and it didn't change, but who knows? Please post if anything looks different to you. -- Alphacow talk 04:20, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::: It's working for me, nice fix. Try refreshing your cache again. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 05:28, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :::: works for me now, too. Must be something special about the fifth time you hit the clear cache button that doesn't happen for the first four. Meh. Glad that it worked. -- Alphacow talk 05:56, 1 February 2007 (UTC) scrap "did you know" Support It hasn't been updated in a month, and before that, it went a month before being updated. Aside from the stuff I've said previously (doesn't add much, takes up space, etc.), it seems to just gather dust. I say scrap it. -- Alphacow talk 15:07, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Support Agreed for reasons explained above. I'm leaving a note for User:j Andres and User:aido2002 as well, but of course anyone is willing to have their say here. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 15:27, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Support It just didn't work out. I already do now know that Templuria's flag had a tank on it before they purchased their first tank. J Andres 20:51, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Support Yes, it didn't work out. I'll try again sometime later when there are more things to let people know. :) Aido2002((talk)) 21:21, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Community Portal In trying to come up with a way to organize all the various projects going on, I came up with this. The idea is basically copied from wikipedia. I think it'll help us know what each of us is working on, and allowing us and others to easily view the ongoing projects and help with them. If you guys like it I'll put it in the navigation box on the side. -- Alphacow talk 04:32, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :I like it, go for it. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 04:57, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Make a new Template for nation info... Please! OK! I am here to ask you something! can you make a whole new Template that We can use as an alternative for our nation's descriptions... I myself am a deeply good writer and like to use fiction in my nation, not rip info off CN.net to make my wikis. I am asking if you could add a template infobox for countries like you would find in the real Wikipedia. Thank you! I'd really appreciate it! Here's the infobox I intend to have made: I know this looks like a mess! but if you go to the edit page, you'll see it makes more sense. ::The problem with templates is that they are always restricting. Check my nation J Andres and see how I have it set up. You can change any of teh boxes to anything and it gives you alot of freedom. J Andres 01:38, 1 June 2007 (UTC)